Back to Hogwarts
by MaggieBlack123
Summary: Lily returns to Hogwarts a year later when Dumbledore needs to ask her something. Lily will have to face her ex-love who ripped out her heart, a hyper dog, and a moody werewolf. And thats just Marauders. Mix in crazy friends and you'll have Lily's life.


I had a dream about this last night, so I had to write about it. Its about if James and Lily broke up and re-met after a year apart. It will be romance mixed in with humor, chaos, drama and angst. Please review.

Chapter 1: Back to Hogwarts

"Lily! Wait up!" Alice's usually sweet voice was laced with confusion as she raced after me as I hurried down the corridor. Reaching out Alice grabbed my shoulder yanking me back to a normal pace. "What happened Lily?"

"Nothing," I gritted out weaving in and out of the crowd of students trying to get to their classes.

"Nothing? Lily you look like you're about to cry," Alice bit her lower lip frightened.

"N-No I'm not," I sniffled quickly rubbing my eyes to get rid of any trace of those threatening tears.

"What happened?" Alice demanded pulling us towards the side of the corridor. Her huge brown eyes were wide with concern and trust. I started to bit my nails unaware, debating if I should tell her or not. "Lils? Tell me. Please." "J-Potter," I whispered.

"What happened between James and you?" Alice questioned raising an eyebrow at the name change. "Yesterday you two were fine. The perfect couple."

"Yeah, well, apparently not to him," I hissed.

"What happened?" Alice demanded narrowing her eyes as she touch the tip of her wand.

"Alice," I sighed. "You would over react if I told you."

"No I wouldn't!" Alice loudly argued as I started to walk to our Defense Against the Dark Arts class, this time at a much slower pace.

I raised an eyebrow. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out."

Alice wrinkled her nose before giving out a loud sigh. "Fine."

"Promise on the life on one Frank Longbottom that you will not say anything," I threatened. "_Anything_."

"Alright, alright," Alice groaned. "I promise on Franks life and our future children-that he doesn't know we are going to have yet-that I will not say _anything _to…"

"Er-James-I mean-Potter," I shook my head causing my long dark red hair to cascade down my back.

"To James," Alice held up her hand like she was going into court or something.

I snorted at the thought.

"Lily! Come on," Alice jumped up and down, pulling on the sleeve of my robe. "Tell me before we get to class. You know its not good to make me wait. I'm awful at waiting!"

"Come here," I rolled my eyes, preparing myself to tell her everything. I pulled her more towards the wall where no one was walking. Lowly I whispered in her ear. "Jam-Potter I-I found him in a broom closet."

"Okay?" Alice tilted her head in confusion. "Lils I really don't want to hear all those kinky details. My innocence will be shattered."

"I wasn't the one in there with him," I hurriedly spoke causing her to spluttered in shock.

"What!" Alice nearly screamed, her eyes burning with pure fury. "He was with another girl!"

I nodded turning my attention to the floor, feeling the tears start to pool in my eyes.

"What did you do?" Alice questioned, glancing around to make sure no one was listening in. "Did you yell? Did you throw a dramatic scene and demand to know what was going on? Did you call him a pathetic toe-rag?"

"No," I sadly shook my head. "He doesn't even know that I know."

"You-you just left!" Alice's jaw dropped in surprise. "Y-You left? Without doing anything? Where is that fiery temper! He deserves it now more than ever!" "Al, calm down," I pleaded. "I-I couldn't do it. I don't know why. I-I just couldn't say anything. So I just left."

"You havent talked to him yet," Alice guessed as I slowly nodded. "When did it happen? Oh please tell me it didn't happen days ago."

"No, no, it happened about 10 minutes ago," I muttered as we neared the DADA room. Since we had taken the long way the room was already filling with students.

"What are you going to do?" Alice bit her lower lip, afraid that my temper would lash out at her.

"Nothing," I shook my head.

"Lily!" Alice gasped drawing some of the wandering students attention. "You aren't going to stay with him-"

"No," I growled. "No. I'm just going to avoid him. Maybe he'll take the hint and go away."

Alice just gave me a 'In your dreams' look before we entered class. The room was already half full of students. Almost instantly I was heading toward the back room were the Marauders sat. Remus Lupin was the only one currently there, but as I neared the blonde genius I paused. Turning abruptly I headed toward the front of the class with everyone's eyes on me.

I sat down gracefully-well as gracefully as a clumsy redhead could-at the front table, far away from the Marauders. I could feel Remus' questioning eyes on the back of my head but I choose to ignore him. Alice instantly hurried over to me before plopping herself down beside me, making herself comfortable by spreading her papers all over the space.

Rolling my emerald eyes I pulled out my DADA book and a piece of parchment, in case we were going to take notes. I bit the end of my quill waiting for either the rest of the Marauders to show up or for class to start. Alice turned to me suddenly as Frank Longbottom entered the room, her cheeks were glowing red.

"I forgot to ask you something," Alice murmured keeping one eye on her crush while the other was on me. "Who was the girl?"

My eyes twitched at the thought. I let out a long breath before speaking, trying to contain my anger. "You don't want to know."

"It's someone we know isn't it?" Alice sighed.

"Yep," I popped the 'p' before wrinkling my nose in disgust. "I don't want to talk about that here. Too many gossiping mouths."

"They cant hear," Alice laughing gesturing around the room where everyone seemed to be talking all at once. "They're already gossiping about how you aren't sitting with James."

"Its none of their concern what happens between Potter and myself," I brushed some of my hair out of my face,

"Lily," Alice sighed dramatically as whispers erupted at my using James' last name instead of his first.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You are a terror," Alice sighed picking up her quill to doodle Frank and her names in the corner of my parchment. I frowned but didn't stop her. If she wanted to embarrass herself, who was I to stop her? Then again it was on _my _parchment. Well at least it wasn't on my homework.

That's when all the room grew silent. Obviously the Professor wasn't here or they would still be talking. Glancing over my shoulder I saw Jam-_Potter, _Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew enter the classroom. The two tall black haired boys leading the way laughing obnoxiously at some joke or prank. They came to a halt at seeing Remus only at their table. Glancing around Potter spotted me with a look of confusion, immediately I turned back around not wanting to have any eye contact at all.

I busied myself with twisting the end of my quill knowing that any second J-Potter would come over wanting to chit chat. Seconds later I heard the sound on feet coming toward the front. Ah, so he brought back up. Potter leaned beside the table, an amused smile gracing his handsome face.

"Lily-Flower are you sitting up here today?" Potter grinned sweetly at me, knowing me love for learning.

"Its none of your business Potter," I replied coolly, feeling like we had been transported back in time.

Sirius laughed loudly jumping up to sit on my book, halting me from turning my attention back to it. "What did you do now Prongs? Didn't hold Lily's hand?"

"Possibly," James laughed along. "Whats wrong Lily?"

"Evans," I corrected causing both of the boys to raise their eyebrows, confused. "Potter, Black, you call me Evans. Only my friends are allowed to call me Lily."

"Lily-" James started, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"_Evans_," I hissed, starting to feel annoyed. It should have worried me that I was able to push my hurt and depression away so easily.

"What's got your knickers in a twist Lils?" Sirius narrowed his grey eyes at me.

"None of your business Black," I replied icily. "And get off of my book!"

Sirius raised his hands in defense before slipping off of the table. He strutted next to Remus before pouting, pointing at me. Remus merely raised an eyebrow at the taller boy before shrugging. "You sat on her book."

"Lily-er-Evans," Potter corrected at my glare, before looking like a hurt puppy. "Did I do something wrong? What's bugging you love? You can tell me."

Alice snorted beside me. I blinked up at him, hating the way his warm hazel eyes looked so concerned. "I want to break up."

Sirius seemed to choke behind me, coughing loudly. James on the other hand looked like a bludger hit him full on in his face. His eyes were wide and his jaw dropped down in surprise. "W-What? Lily! Everything was fine this morning! What happened? You cant change your mind!"

Remus winced, knowing that wouldn't sit well with me. "James, mate, you need to stop-"

"I can, and I did," I replied smoothly not letting his sadness get to me. "We're over. We're done. End of story."

"That's not the end," Potter shook his head, running his hand messily through his hair to think. "This cant be the end Lily. I love you. You love me. You cant claim that I mean nothing to you-"

"You do now," I winced as his face dropped. "You have your life. I have mine. We mean nothing to each other. So don't talk to me. Don't touch me. Don't come near me. It's over Potter, deal with it."

"LILY!" Sirius growled angrily as James stood there confused. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"None of your bloody business Black!" I hissed right back, feeling all my anger start to come out. "How many damn times do I have to tell you!"

"Lily," James whispered lowly, staring deeply into my eyes. "Don't do this. Please. I love you. What did I do wrong? Please tell me. I'll fix whatever it is. Please. Lily. I love you-"

Alice moved with such swiftness that you could have sworn she was the Seeker on the Quidditch team. Her small pale fist reached in front of me and connected painfully with Potter's jaw.

The sounds seemed to echo in the room. Sirius' loud objection as he yanked Alice's fist away. Screaming bloody murder at her but Alice just screamed right back. James's wince as he prodded his jaw. Peter's scared whimpering. Remus' voice cutting through the chaos trying to smooth things over. And my hysterical laughter mixed with terrible sobs.

"Alice," I gasped looking at my friend as Sirius abandoned her to go to his friend, muttering dark things under his breath. "What did you do!"

"What?" Alice raised an eyebrow shaking her sore hand. "I didn't say anything!"

"Lily," James muttered lowly.

_Lily…_

My vision started to turn black.

_Lily…_

My mind started to retract itself from the memory, yet I couldn't remember what I had been doing earlier.

_Lily?_

"Lily?" Alice's voice snapped me back into the present. I shook myself as I glanced around noticing that I was at Hogwarts. Alice's sweet face gazed at me worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," I nodded blinking as the memory faded. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She tilted her head causing her soft brown hair to fall out of its pony tail. "We can turn back before we get there. Dumbledore will understand."

"No, its fine," I assured continuing to walk toward the huge iron gates. "We've already come this far, it would be silly to turn around now."

"True," Alice nodded in agreement. "You'll be okay right? I mean its been a year since you last seen him…you know he's going to be there right?"

"Yes," I murmured. "Don't worry Al. I'll be fine. Dumbledore asked us to come. I would never turn down an offer Dumbledore asked. Plus all of _them _will be there. Even Remus. We havent seen Remus in what seems like forever."

"And Frank," Alice agreed her round face lighting up like a light bulb at the thought of her love.

"See? It will be fine," I smiled happily. "It will be like a small reunion. Except that Dumbledore was going to talk to all of us about something. I wonder what it is?"

"I think it has something to do with that club or whatever Dumbledore made a while ago," Alice pressed her lips together as we neared the gates. "Franks' in it already. So that's what I assume its about."

"Club?" I raised an amused eyebrow. "For what?"

"I don't know," Alice shrugged as we paused at the gates, waiting for the to open. "That's what we'll have to find out."

The iron gates slowly creaked open to allow us to continue onward. I smiled as we hurried toward the large looming castle that was glowing in the dusk. Taking a deep breath I gazed around at the home that I had missed for the past year. Usually you never came back to Hogwarts unless you became a Professor or-like in our case-Dumbledore asked you to come there.

Grinning like a little school girl I twirled happily around as we approached the castle. "Its great to be back."

_So how was it? This chapter didn't turn out exactly like I planned but I thought it was okay. Thoughts and opinions are gladly welcomed!_

_P.S. I'm still working on _Twists and Turns_ so don't worry if you are a fan of it. _

_P.S.S. The poll is still open._


End file.
